Pups save the Skydogs
Pups save the Skydogs is the pilot episode of CP86s fan made Paw Patrol spin off show Skyedogs. It focuses on the story of how Skye met Freddie and Xavier and how she was able to join them on their TV show. Characters Skye, Freddie (debut), Xavier (debut), Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Ryder, Luigi (debut), Rico (debut), Mayor Goodway. Story * The episode opens in the lookout with Skye watching TV. Voice on TV: "Coming up next, we have the season finale of the brand new action show, Skydogs!" Skye: "I'm so glad I found out about this show, it's the best thing I've ever seen." Freddie and Xavier are seen flying upwards on the TV as the Airwolf theme song starts playing, Skye starts singing along to the theme song. After about a minute the intro ends and the episode begins. Skye: "This is just the most awesome show ever!" Chase appears and sits down next to Skye. Chase: "Hey Skye, what are you watching?" Skye: "Only the best TV show to ever be broadcast! It's called Skydogs and it's about 2 twin flying pups called Freddie and Xavier, they defended the town of Ryan Springs Utah and its gold mines from Bandits and Robbers with all the cool gadgets that they have fitted to their Mach 1+ jet packs. Apparently this show is supposed to take place in the year 1985." Chase: "Hmm, I see. How come the rest of us didn't know about this?" Skye: "This show only came out recently, it's been on every week for the past 13 weeks and it's pretty dang good. Dare I say it, even better than Apollo the super pup!" Rubble comes running in. Rubble: "What's that? Did you just say that this show is better than Apollo the super pup?! That's ridiculous! This just looks like another show about flying pups to me. That's basically what Apollo is." Skye: "Oh yeah? Does Apollo have Missiles?" On the TV Freddie and Xavier fire some missiles at a bandit. Skye: "Or machine guns?" Freddie and Xavier open fire on the same bandit. Skye: "Or lasers?" Freddie and Xavier fire their lasers and shoot down the bandit. Skye: "Or tazers?" Freddie and Xavier taze the bandit. Skye: "Or tranquilisers?" Freddie and Xavier tranquilise the bandit. Skye: "Or even grappling hooks?" Freddie and Xavier pick the bandit up and use their grappling hooks to hoist themselves back up the revine to the town of Ryan Springs where they hand him over to the police. Freddie: "And that's another bandit caught for your boys in blue chief" Police Chief: "Thank you Freddie, you and your brother really are true heroes of this town." Freddie: "That's just what me and my wonderful brother do best, don't we Xavier?" Freddie nuzzles into Xavier. Xavier: "Oh you!" Skye: "Now tell me Rubble, does Apollo have any of the gadgets that Freddie and Xavier have?" Rubble: "Hmm, come to think of it, these guys are way better than Apollo." Skye: "Yes indeed Rubble, in fact, Freddie and Xavier have more tools on them than Rocky." Rocky comes running in. Rocky: "What's that about me? Do those pups on the TV have more gadgets than me? Surely not!" Skye: "Oh but they do Rocky, one day, in one of the episodes of the next season, I'm going to see them standing on the edge of the revine, then they will fire their grappling hooks, they will sling around on the railway bridge and they'll swing across the revine. Becuse they have it all. I would love it if my supersonic jet pack had all the gadgets Freddie and Xavier have. That's why I love this show so much. Freddie and Xavier are just so cool." By now, Marshall, Zuma and Ryder have joined them. Marshall: "What's everyone doing in here." Chase: "There's an awesome new show on the TV, see for yourself." Zuma: "Dude! Those flying pups look so awesome!" Skye: "You bet they're awesome Zuma!" Ryder: "So, is this your new favourite TV show Skye?" Skye: "Of course it is Ryder! This is just the best thing ever." Freddie: "Hey there kids, are you ready for us to announce the winner of our end of season competition?" Skye: "I'm ready! I'm ready! I actually entered their competition, the winner will get to meet them in person as they will be paying a visit to their hometown." Rocky: "So does that mean that if you win, they'll be coming to Adventure Bay?" Skye: "Yes of course it does." Freddie: "As you all know, the competion was to send us a piece of fanfare. Whoever sent us the most creative piece would recive a visit from us in their hometown." Xavier: "That's right brother, we have received loads of fanfare from you lot and we have seen it all and love it all, we would like to thank each and every one of you who sent us a piece of fanfare, but unfortunatly, there can only be one winner. Freddie, if you'd like to read out the winner's name?" Freddie: "But of course my good brother." Director hands Freddie a piece of paper with winner's name on it. Freddie: "Thank you Douglas. And the winner is..." Skye stares anxiously at the TV. Freddie: "Skay-e." Skye: "Aww, I worked forever on those life size pup treat mannequins of Freddie and Xavier." Xavier: "For these life size pup treat mannequins of us." Skye: "Hey! Skay-e stole my idea!" Director taps Freddie on the shoulder and hands him a phone. Director: "It's for you." Freddie grabs the phone. Freddie: "What's that?...............Oh, umm it appears that I have made a mispronounciation in the winner's name. The real name of the winner is......Skye!" Skye stares at the TV in shock at first and then does a flip. Skye: "Yippee!" Xavier: "Congratulations Skye! We'll be visiting you in your hometown Adventure Bay in exactly 1 week today." Freddie: "But until then, we wish you the best of luck and we are looking foward to seeing you." Xavier: "Thank you all for watching our show for the past 13 weeks and we'll see you all in season 2. Good Night!" Credits of the Skydogs TV episode roll. Skye: "I can't believe it..........my newest idols are coming to Adventure Bay!" Marshall: "Congratulations on winning this competition Skye!" Ryder: "Yes Skye, congratulations indeed! We are all very proud of you." Zuma: "Oh yes we are Skye, we're looking forward to meeting Freddie and Xavier just as much as you are." Skye: "One week today, will be the best day of my life." 'Scene Change, Skye's Badge. ' * It is now 1 week later and everyone is getting ready to go and meet Freddie and Xavier, but Skye is taking a little longer then expected to get ready. Chase: "Come on Skye, this is your day remember." Skye (from inside her dog house): "I know, I just needed to get something, I'm almost ready." Chase: "Ok, but please don't take too much longer, we all wanna meet Freddie and Xavier just as much as you do." Skye (from inside her dog house): "Ok, I'm ready." Skye walks out of her dog house wearing her air rescue uniform. Skye: "I gotta look my best if I'm meeting my 2 newest idols." Ryder: "Ok then, come on pups, let's go and meet Freddie and Xavier." Skye: "Oh yeah!" The Pups soon arrive at City Hall where a very large crowd has gathered to see the arrival of Freddie and Xavier. Rubble: "Why are there so many people crammed into one tight space?" Skye: "It's the paparazzi Rubble, they all want to get pictures of Freddie and Xavier when they arrive." Rubble: "Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?" Skye: "Not as long as they have bodyguards with them, which I'm sure they will have." Suddenly, an ear splitting boom crackles in the sky and echoes across the bay. The Pups look up just a black blur of light streaks across the sky from the east. Of course, it's Freddie and Xavier, making their arrival into Adventure Bay. Freddie "Well, this looks like the place Xavier, Adventure Bay." Xavier: "Freddie, does this place seem a little familiar to you? Like we've been here before." Freddie: "Now that you mention it, this place does seem a little familiar, but it could just be our minds trying to trick us. Look, there's Luigi and Rico, that must be our landing spot." Xavier: "Alright then brother, coming in for the perfect landing." Freddie and Xavier land right in front of Luigi and Rico. Freddie: "Hi you two, great to see you both again." (Work in progress) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes